Azure
Azure (紺碧, Konpeki) is a Planet and a Main setting of the Blazblue Video game Franchise and Fairy Tail Anime Series and is Dr. Eggman which he took over and built a Global Empire. Continents Townsville Townsville is a fictional Continent, and the main setting of The Powerpuff Girls. Eggman took over the Continent and defeated The Powerpuff Girls repeatedly, until at last the girls stop attempting to save the day. Ikaruga Ikaruga Federation is the Continent, and the main setting of the Blazblue anime series. Eggman took over the Continent to harness the Power of Azure Grimoire to complete Three Mushasame's Transformation into Egg Empress and Noel Armada's Transformation into the Egg Empress MK II. New Yokozaki City New Yokozaki City is a relatively small city and is the setting for XBlaze – Code: Embryo. Tōya Kagari, Hinata Himezuru, Yuki Himezuru, and Akira Kamewari all reside within the city. Notable locations include the Hakuō North Academy, the Neo Yokozaki City University Hospital, the New Yokozaki City Hall, and the Maha☆Raja~ Curry Shop. The city itself also has a port, suggesting that it is situated next to the sea. Europa Europa is the continent which serves as the setting for the Valkyria Chronicles series. Europa is currently split between two superpowers; the Atlantic Federation and the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance, with the independent Principality of Gallia caught between them. Europa is the only area of the world known so far, though it can be assumed that it makes up just a small part of it. Eggman took over the Continent to harness the Power of the Valkyria and recruited the Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance. Mid Ocean Mid Ocean is the continent which serves as the setting for the Skies of Arcadia Series. Eggman took over the Continent and transforms it into Eggman's Multiple Flying Airports. Yafutoma Yafutoma is the wet and wind-swept continent found in the Frontier Lands, under the Blue Moon. It is based on Eastern Asian culture. Judging by how they react to Vyse and crew's appearance, it has been a very long time since they last saw "westerners." Yafutoma is where King Daigo holds his court. Pirate's Isle Pirate's Isle is the headquarters for the faction of Blue Rogues headed by Captain Dyne and the crew of his ship, the Albatross. Its nearest neighbor is Shrine Island, and is considered to be under the domain of the Silver Moon. Valua The Valuan Empire (バルア帝国 Barua Teikoku) spans the storm-covered continent under the Yellow Moon and is Arcadia's current economic and military superpower. Shrine Island Shrine Island is a small island named for the ancient ruins that rest there. It is directly north of Pirate's Isle, and is the third location that is visited in the game, following Alfonso's ship and Pirate's Isle. It is under the domain of the Silver Moon. Soltis Soltis (Atlantia in the Japanese version) is the lost continent located in the Mid Ocean near Pirate's Isle. Naturally, it is under the domain of the Silver Moon. Rave Rave is the continent which serves as the setting for the Rave Master Series. Eggman took over the Continent to harness the Power of the Rave Stones. Pac-Land Pac-Land is the continent which serves as the setting for the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Dr. Eggman took over the Continent and allowed the Pac-People to live in Peace with Robots and Humans. The Ghosts are prey to the Humans, who eats them in a sandwich. Environments in Pac-Land 'Megapolis' Megaolis is the Capital city of Pac-Land and the capital city of the Eggman Empire. 'Forest' The forest is spooky and the trees make an excellent hiding spot for the many ghosts there for a surprise attack. 'Town' There is a town filled houses and fire hydrants that (as with most places) ghosts have an interest in terrorizing. The ghosts ride in cars and poke their heads through windows dropping nasties onto Pac-Man in attempt to foil his journey. 'Mountains' The mountains are thin and Pac-Man must jump from one to the other. Their are platforms that countain rolling logs which make Pac-Man slide in the opposite direction. 'Desert' A flat, barren area. The only threat seems to be ghosts and the chance of dying from thirst. 'Ghost Island' "Only legends describe the horrors that exist on Ghost Island...It is a lonely place of torrential rains and lightning storms where every step and walkway can be treacherous...and deadly!" Category:Planets